Lokalna rewolucja
Odcinek 16 - Lokalna rewolucja - szesnasty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 1.04.2007 w TVP1. Opis W Country Clubie trwają ostatnie prace nad wystrojem w stylu myśliwskim. Wójt "pozwala" Wioletce ubierać się jak wcześniej, jako miejscowej atrakcji. Lucy czytając historię Grundtviga postanawia założyć Uniwersytet Ludowy. Już jutro otwarcie Country Clubu, a petycja Ławeczki nadal nie rozpatrzona. Hadziuk wścieka się na wieść o tym, że do knajpy bilety "kupywać" trzeba będzie. Do Japycza przyjeżdża brat, więc zrobił zapas wina na powitanie. Do domu wraca na parę dni Szymek Solejuk. Przywozi prezenty dla rodziców: czekoladki i długopis z zapalniczka. Mały Solejuk dostał laptopa jako nagrodę dla najmłodszego uczestnika w konkursie (prawdopodobnie w programowaniu). Do Czerepacha przychodzi Lucy. Arkadiusz myśli, że Amerykanka składa mu propozycje matrymonialne, nie wiedząc o jej planach w związku z założeniem Uniwersytetu Ludowego. Solejuk przestrzega syna przez wykorzystywaniem go jako najmłodszego w liceum. Klaudia znowu odmieniona, tłumaczy ojcu, że życie jest ciągłym wyborem. W rodzinie znów wybucha kłótnia, tym razem na temat planu Amerykanki w związku z Uniwersytetem. Na kolację do dworku przychodzi Czerepach. Arkadiusz po przeprowadzeniu szybkiej symulacji w swojej głowie, daje 90% szans powodzenia planów Lucy. Bardzo chce przypodobać się Lucy, na co ta nie zwraca uwagi. Do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża brat Jana Japycza - Stach. Przyprowadza Jana na wózku inwalidzkim, ponieważ w czasie "powitalnej" kłótni z bratem łamie sobie nogę. Wiedząc o nowych zwyczajach w knajpie, Jan rozdaje swoim kolegom czerwone krawaty, by wpuszczono ich do Country Clubu. Szymek proponuje starszemu bratu zainstalowanie nadajnika GPS do jego nowego sterowca, by nie stracił nad nim kontroli. Kusy wyznaje Czerepachowi, że wolałby, żeby Lucy wybrała sobie kogoś innego niż jego. Według artysty sekretarz ma wredny charakter. Pilnujący wejścia do Country Clubu Policjant Stasiek, widząc zbliżająca się grupę miejscowych chłopów, zamyka drzwi. Mówi, że bez legitymacji nie ma wstępu. Bracia Japycze namawiają zrezygnowanych mężczyzn do walki o swoje prawa. W środku obiektu Wójt oficjalnie otwiera klub dżentelmenów. Lucy proponuje Solejukowej, by ta założyła firmę i sprzedawała pierogi. Podburzony tłum miejscowych chłopów wybija okno w lokalu. Marianek wypuszcza nowy sterowiec, który znowu mu ucieka. Pod domem Wójta zbierają się zbuntowani mężczyźni z taczkami. Kozioł wysyła żonę po Księdza, by ten opanował całe zamieszanie. Proboszcz proponuje Wójtowi kompromis, po czym powiadamia chłopów co ustalił z Wójtem: dostęp do klubu mają wszyscy chętni, językiem urzędowym będzie język polski, krawaty nie będą obowiązkowe, klub nie będzie czynny w niedzielę i święta do godziny 17. Czerepach przychodzi do Lucy z kolejną wizytą. Sekretarz pochlebia Lucy. Ta jednak oznajmia, że nie wiąże przyszłości z Arkiem. Wójt tłumacząc, że wejście za legitymacją do Country Clubu było tylko na otwarcie, zaprasza miejscowych chłopów do częstowania się zakąskami jako gest dobrej woli i pojednania. Czerepach dostaje w kilka ciosów od Kusego po tym, jak zaczął dobierać się do Lucy, a tymczasem w Country Clubie panuje wielka zabawa. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy Wilska), *Cezary Żak (wójt/ksiądz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Leon Niemczyk (Jan Japycz), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach, sekretarz gminy), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant), *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Maciej Cempura (Szymek Solejuk), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk), *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk) Cytaty *'"Ty Więcławski jak zlecenie dostaniesz to się dowcipniejszy robisz"' - Wójt *'"Co my tu w Wilkowyjach mamy ciekawego do pokazania? Zabytki nam okupanci pokradli, resztę sojusznicy zabezpieczyli, to my mamy tutaj potencjał ludzki"' - Wójt *'"Ludzie zawsze głupoty będą gadać."' - Wójt *'"Jak się dało zbójowi władzę, no to mata"' - Jan Japycz o wójcie *'"Sraluch jesteś, to nie pamiętasz."'- Hadziuk do Pietrka *Hadziuk:"Leć po te flaszki" Pietrek:"Ale tu tylko na jedną je" Hadziuk:"To dołóż! Zarobiłeś wrogowi wysługując się, w ręce cię palić powinno" *'"Ci Amerykanie to jakaś nienasycona nacja jest. Afganistan im daj, Irak im daj, to jeszcze Wilkowyje chcą opanować"' - Wójt *'"Życie człowieka to ciągły wybór"' - Klaudia *'"Na mszę dziękczynną chyba pójdę dać. Pierwszy raz w życiu ojciec z córką się zgodził."' - Halina Kozioł *'"No to co to za wybór, jak tata nie może przewidzieć jego skutków?"' - Klaudia *Wójt:"Baby mają na wykłady chodzić zamiast obiady gotować" Halina:"A co ty masz przeciwko wykształceniu kobiet? A może ja nie chcę całe życie stać tylko przy garach" Wójt:"Jak ci przy garach nudno to se telewizor włącz" *'"Durnieć to się durnieje od braku wykształcenia i wiedzy"' - Halina do męża *'"Poczucie wartości to u niego największe ze wszystkiego."' - Halina o mężu *'"Piękna kobieta powinna tonąć w kwiatach i dobrym winie"' - Czerepach *'"Dzieciaków się pytam, co jak się nazywa. Amerykanka ich nauczyła. Języka to się trzeba od dziecka uczyć."' - Pietrek *'"Czerwone krawaty powkładali. Co to ma być, k... ich mać? Rewolucja Październikowa?"' - Wójt *'"Wójta na taczkę i na Kamczatkę."' - Członkowie rewolucji pod domem Wójta *'"Co się patrzysz jak szpak w pińcet złotych?"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *'"Jaka sytuacja, taki kompromis."' - Proboszcz *Wójt:"No to mamy Country Club" Więcławski:"No, wersja krajowa" Zobacz też *Seria II *Seria II (DVD) *Seria II (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria II